Adramellech The Grudgebax 154: Brave new world
by Adramellech the Lombax
Summary: Ratchet is tinkering with the Dimensionator when it suddenly activates and sucks him into a dimensional portal. He wakes to find no Dimensiontor, no Clank and stuck in a place called "Haven City"


The Grudge 154 and Adramellech the Lombax present...

**Brave New World - A crossover**

**Prologue:Haven City's New Citizen**

"Ow! Jeez.." Ratchet cursed to himself as his finger caught on the edge of a bolt. He cursed under his breath and began to tighten it again. Days on Apogee Station were becoming long and dull, especially now that the Zoni problem had been taken care of. But, now that the Dimensionator was safe to work with, Ratchet had become ever more curious as to how it worfunctioneded, what other functions it have and various other questions that swam about his mind. Clank, who had walked through the door at that moment, scowled at his Lombax friend

"Ratchet, what did I tell you? The Dimensionator is too dangerous!"

The Lombax sighed

"Clank, it's broken! Besides, you said that if I work around those ignition wires it should be OK to use"

Clank scowled harder as he realised that Ratchet had a valid point.

"Fine, just be careful. We don't want something like the Zoni to happen again, right?"

"I know..."

Ratchet soon was back into tinkering, using all the tools he had to find out things about the device

"Wow, Clank check this out! It uses 4 lithium cathodes to create the portal field and a francium encased pri-flux processor to..."

Clank sighed. Althought he was smart, he never did undertstand mechanical technobabble as much as Ratchet.

"This stuff is amazing..." continued Ratchet

"I'm sure it is..."

Ratchet suddenly jumped back when the Dimensionator suddenly rumbled in his arms  
"Whoa!"

The Lombax stepped backwards and peered at the machine with his emerald eyes again.

"Clank, are you sure this is switched off?"

"It is. Part of it is missing so it can't possibly func..."

Clank's words were cut off by the Dimensionator rumbling again and then creating a loud whirring noise. Ratchet took a step back.

The device suddenly seemed to exploed in a blast of bright blue light. A huge dimensional portal was fired high into the air and Ratchet and Clank had to grab on to things they could find to stop them being sucked in by the gravity. Ratchet gripped onto a pipe coming from the far wall and Clank had to grib onto a control box which only his hands could fit round.

"Hold on, Clank! I'll try to shut it off!"

"Ratchet, stay where you are!" Clank roared over the noise "We don't what could happen!"

Suddenly, the pipe suddenly broke off and sent the Lombax spinning upwards towards the portal, screaming for help. Clank cried out in horror

"Ratchet!"

"CLAAAAAAAANK!!"

Ratchet's head spun round as he finally awoke.

"Ow..." he said as he rubbed the back of his head "What happened Clank?"

His words were not met by an answer

"Clank?"

He sat up and looked around him

"Oh, son of a Qwark..."

He was in the middle of what appeared to be a city. A very rundown one at that. Buildings were composed of nothing more than stone and the odd scrap of metal on the rooves. Floating transport, similar to the speeders on Kerwan, flew slowly in lines like a mini-invisible highway. Red speeders, much larger than the others containing figures dressed in bright red armour called out to the others to keep in line.

"Oh boy...Clank was right when he said these things were dangerous" Ratchet muttered to himself. But where was Clank? Had he managed to hold on? He looked above him. The portal was gone so it was safe to assume so.

"At least I know Clank's safe, but where am I?"

Ratchet's ears twitched as he heard voices behind him

"Did you hear? Someone broke out of the prison today!"

"Good luck to 'em. They can't exactly escape Haven City"

'Haven City?' Ratchet thought 'That's kinda ironic considering the state of this place' Ratchet then turned round to see tens, maybe hundreds of people staring at him. His eyes darted around as they began to move closer to him.

"Damn, where is a Tesla Barrier when you need one?"


End file.
